Heavenly Supreme Infinite True Dragon Queen God Emperor
Heavenly Supreme Infinite True Dragon Queen God Emperor & Primordial Bestial God Empresses of The Silver Millennium--Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Supreme Infinite Zodiac Celestial Deity Revolutionary Great Universal Kingdom Millennium Storm is fan fictional crossover series. This is also a remake of the anime series. The story mainly focuses on Neo Sailor Moon. It is a crossover series with Digimon Fusion Kai, Bakugan, Looney Tunes Zero, Kingdom Hearts, Pretty Cure, The Avengers, Bakugan, Sekirei, Zoids, Sonic, Transformers, Ghost in The Shell, Devil May Cry, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Magical Girl Lyrocal Nanoha, Winx Club, & Tenchi Muyo! Plot Chosen Children / DigiDestined Original DigiDestined *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon, Destinmon, ArceusDestinmon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon, Destinmon, ArceusDestinmon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' **''Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon, Destinmon, ArceusDestinmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, TyrantKabuterimon, Destinmon, ArceusDestinmon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon, Destinmon, ArceusDestinmon'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Plesiomon, WaruPlesiomon, Destinmon, ArcuesDestinmon'' *''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon, KingSeraphimon Messiah Mode, Destinmon, ArceusDestinmon'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **''Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, DivineMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon, QueenOphanimon Goddess Mode, Destinmon, ArceusDestinmon'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingExamon True Excalibur Mode, Destinmon, ArcuesDestinmon'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' **''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, AthenaMinervamon / EmpressMervamon, EmpressMervamon Medusa Mode, Destinmon, ArceusDestinmon'' *''Kyle Hinamoto & Dorumon'' **''Dorugamon, DoruGreymon, Alphamon, GenesisAlphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, InfinityAlphamon Ouryuken, Destinmon, ArceusDestinmon'' *''Ashley Kimura & Ryudamon'' **''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, ShougunOwryumon, ShougunOwryumon Samurai Mode, Alphamon Ouryuken, InfinityAlphamon Ouryuken, Destinmon, ArceusDestinmon'' *''Richard Tsukyomi & Aegiomon'' **''Aegiochusmon / Aegiochusmon Holy, Jupitermon, Jupitermon Wrath Mode, ZeusJupitermon, Destinmon, ArceusDestinmon'' *''Brandi Haruno & Mikemon'' **''Beastmon, Laylamon, Laylamon Holy Faith Mode, TwilightLaylamon, Destinmon, ArceusDestinmon'' *''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Dinotigermon / Marsmon, SwiftDinotigermon / AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode, Destinmon, ArceusDestinmon'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon, SaintCherubimon Christ Mode, Destinmon, ArceusDestinmon'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' **''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, MasterLeomon, MasterLeomon Ancient Sage Mode, Chaosmon, Big BangChaosmon, Destinmon, ArceusDestinmon'' *''Hilary Kusanagi & Ogremon'' **''Etemon, KingEtemon, MagisterEtemon, MagisterEtemon Zodiac Master Mode, Destinmon, ArceusDestinmon'' *''Edward Takamachi & Commandramon'' **''Sealsdramon, Tankdramon, Darkdramon, NightmareDarkdramon, Chaosmon, Big BangChaosmon, Destinmon, ArceusDestinmon'' *''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CelestialGaogamon, Destinmon, ArceusDestinmon'' *''Leonardo Yoshi & Zaikumon'' **''Kingdramon, MegaKingdramon, GigaKingdramon, EpislonKingdramon, RhoKingdramon, KappaKingdramon Kaiju God Mode, Destinmon, ArceusDestinmon'' *''Dawn Shinamori & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, BlazeApollomon & LunaDianamon, Olympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon, Destinmon, ArceusDestinmon'' New DigiDestined Tamers Legendary Warriors Data Squad Fusion Fighters Sailor Soldier Universe Divine 3 / Universal Sailor Entities Neo Sailor Senshi *''Sailor Neo Moon'' *''Salor Neo Sun'' *''Sailor Neo Earth'' *''Sailor Neo Mercury'' *''Sailor Neo Mars'' *''Sailor Neo Jupiter'' *''Sailor Neo Venus'' *''Sailor Neo Pluto'' *''Sailor Neo Uranus'' *''Sailor Neo Neptune'' *''Sailor Neo Saturn'' *''Sailor Neo Nemesis'' *''Sailor Neo Charon'' *''Sailor Neo Orion'' *''Sailor Neo Atlantis'' *''Sailor Neo Phobos'' Infinity Sailor Senshi / Sailor Senshi Grand High Council Celestial Senshi Zodiac Sailor Senshi Deity Sailor Senshi Legendary Sailor Senshi / Original Sailor Senshi Intergalactic Sailor Senshi Autobots Dyansty Of Primes / Prime Leaders *Optimus Prime *Majestrix Prima *Alpha Trion *Solus Prime Autobots *Arcee *Bumblebee *Ratchet *Bulkhead *Cliffjumper *Elita One *Tailgate *Drift *Hound *Crosshair *Prowl *Ironhide *Jazz *Smokescreen *Mirage *Blurr *Wheelie *Brains *Stratosphere *Powerglide *Chromia *Jolt *Sideswipe *Sunstreaker *Mudlap *Skids *Kup *Skyhammer *Omega Supreme Wreckers Dinobots *Grimlock *Slug *Swoop *Snarl *Sludge *Slash *Scorn Aerialbots / Superion *Silverbolt *Air Raid *Jetfire *Skydive *Slingshot Protectobots / Defensor *Prowl *Hot Shot *Grroove *Streetwise *Red Alert Elite Guard The 9 Maximals Legendary Duelists Holy Knights Loonatics Winx Club Bakugan Battle Brawlers Keyblade Order Of Light & Darkness / Light & Dark Guardians Time-Space Administration Bureau Allies Television Shows Movies Video Games Extras *The Neo Soldiers have many allies to help them defend the universe from evil threats like The Pretty Cure, The Autobots, The Holy Knights, The Avengers, The Digi Destined, and other heroes. *Motoko Kusanagi is the aunt of Sailor Neo Moon & Sailor Universe, she fights alongside her nieces as The Neo Soldier / True Princess of The Planet, Charon. Motoko possess her own talisman called the Rainbow Magnum. *Sailor Neo Moon and The Neo Soldiers all possess talismans containing the spirits of The Supreme King, King Haiku and The Primordial Beast God Emperors and Empresses. *The Neo Soldiers are Neo Moon's true protectors and The True Princesses of The Solar System. *Princess Serenity awakened as Neo Moon awakened the attack of The Moon Kingdom. *The Neo Soldiers have survived the fall of The Silver Millennium, they have moved & live together in Los Angeles, California. *The Neo Soldiers are allies of The Time-Space Administration Bureau, they joined the bureau after the war against The Dark Kingdom. *Princess Serenity takes up the throne of The Silver Millennium after the fall of the Moon Kingdom. *Sailor Galaxia is not the jailer of Chaos because Sailor Chaos is one of thw Divine 3: founders of the Sailor Soldier Universe. *Princess Serenity trained with The other princesses to become a powerful warrior and a great leader. Category:Sailor Neo Moon Great Holy Crystal Infinity Star Intergalactic Sacred Divinity Superior Zodiac Kingdom / Ancient Bestial God Slayers / Supreme Dragon King Grand Meteor Storm / Burst Limit Imperial Grand Millennium Zero Surge Category:Anime Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Multicrossovers Category:Heavenly Supreme Infinite True Dragon King God Emperor & Primordial Bestial God Emperors of The Solar System--Neo Sailor Moon Supreme Revolutionary Great Millennium Storm Category:Devil May Cry Fan Fiction Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Zoids Fan Fictions Category:The Avengers Fan Fiction Category:Sekirei Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Digimon Fusion Kai Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions